Next Time, It's Mexico!
by Abreu7
Summary: At the end of Trouble in Tokyo, Beast Boy had exclaimed,"Dude, next time, we're going to Mexico!"How right he was!Join the Titans on another 'round the world adventure as they head to Mexico,investigating disappearances, new foes, and friends! Titans,GO!


**OK, so I have to give a shoutout to my two friends, who one isn't a Fanfiction user, (As far as I know, anyway) for helping the developement of this idea. They're under a website ( titans. ) under the names Fishing4Karma, (Check out her fanfiction!), and TheDeceiverGod. Thanks guys!**

**Next Time, Its Mexico!**

**Chapter One**

**Pantha's Call**

It was a simple, ordinary, beautiful titans were inside their home. Robin was in the work out room, excersizing to the max. In the common room, Starfire was cooking some Tamaranian goop that she called, "Nors-cal.". Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing it all out in a video game tournament, and Raven was doing a sudoku puzzle.

Suddenly, a face appeared on the wide TV screen. "Aww man! I was just about to get the high score!" the changeling lamented. Cyborg gloated, "As if you could beat 5,000,674!" Their arguement was interrupted by Pantha.

The buff woman was in her wrestling suit, a skin tight black leotard. Her face was concealed behind a yellow black striped mask, her eyes only white gaping holes outlined with black. Her bushy auburn hair frizzed behind her. "Titans!" she cried in her slight accent, "I am under attack!" she paused and punched a metal chunk away from her. "Come to Mexico! Hurry! I cannot stop them for much longer!"

She screamed and fell out of vision. Triumphantly, Gizmo appeared on screen. He stuck out his tongue and sneered, "Come and get us you snot nosed cludgehammers!" Behind him, the titans could plainly see Mammoth, See-more, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wyykyyd. The screen went static.

Robin appeared in the room. "What happened?" he asked. Cyborg went up and hit a button for a replay of the message. Robin punched two fists together. "Titans," he began, "We're going to Mexico!"

Beast Boy whooped, "YES! First Tokyo, now Mexico! I knew it!" He slinked off to pack. Raven stayed expressionless. "Yay." But truly, Raven was wondering about the Mexican Day of the Dead holiday. She disappeared, phasing through the floor. Starfire squealed with excitement. "We shall go and see more of Earth's amazing sites!" She zoomed off to her room to pack. "BOOYAH! Mexico, means great food!" Cyborg bellowed, clearly excited. He clomped straight to his room.

Robin stayed looking at the TV screen. The Hive Five were idiots. There was no way they could figure out this kind of stealthy attack on their own, attacking one titan all alone. Unless Jinx was still with them, and Robin knew Jinx was traveling with Kid Flash, saving lives with the speedster. So, who could be commanding the Hive Five? He hit replay, and watched again.

5 replays later, he didn't learn anything except Gizmo needs to expand his vocabulary of "Snot", "Crud" and "Cludgehammers". Then, an idea struck him. Maybe he should call Jinx. She could very easily share the Hive's weaknesses, and could probably figure out their intentions, too.

"Robin?" Starfire poked her head into the room just as Robin was reaching for his communicater. He turned, and Starfire stepped into the room. "You are not packing. Are you not pleased to be going to Mexico?" Starfire asked. Robin replied, "I'm happy to go to Mexico Star, but I'm not happy about the reason we're going." He turned towards the screen, which played, "You snot nosed cludgehammers!" Robin paused it.

Starfire went to his side. "We shall rescue Pantha. Would you like some nors-cal to ease your troubled mind?" She brought the bowl of gray colored slimy goop and stuck a spoon in. To her surprise, she couldn't pull it back out. Robin turned a slight green. "No thanks Star." He and Star left the room.

When he left, he failed to notice the odd shadow frozen on the TV screen. Large and furry.

**There ya go! First chapter, how'd I do? I think its missing something, but hey! We'll see how it goes! See ya next time!**

**~Abreu7~**


End file.
